Final Fantasy 7 Survivor
by Chibi-Sephiroth1
Summary: ^^ My first fic. Please review! ^^
1. Day 1

Final Fantasy VII: Survivor  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII (I wish) or any of the charactes that have anything to do with FF7. So (in Cid's words) Read %$#@!!!!  
  
Day1: Chibi Sephiroth: Hello! And welcome to the 1st edition of Announcer: FINAL FANTASY VII SURVIVOR!!!!!! CS: Yeah what he said. Mage: Hey what about me! CS: Oh yes and this is my little buddy, Black Mage. Tifa: It doesn't have a name? CS: Yes, HIS name is Black Mage! Tifa: No i mean beside-- CS: Black Mage. Tifa: Bu- CS: Black Mage Tifa: I mea- CS: Black Mage Tifa: *sigh* CS; Anyway let's begin, our contestants today are: Tifa Lockheart. *All the men cheer* CS: Barret Wallace, *cricket chirps* Barret: Aww %$&#... CS: Red XIII *an old lady claps verrrryyyy slowlllllyyyy* Red: Wow, soOoOo intusiastic. CS: Sephiroth.....uhhhh................Sephiroth! *all the women cheer* CS: And, Yuffie Kisigari. *CS claps* CS: Yay! Go Yuffie!!!! Yuf: Blegh! Grossness. CS: ;_; CS: Well let's begin. I'd like to crowd everyone into this small closet with this pointy stick I found. *holds up amazingly sharp stick, Red XIII shudders* CS: But.... Red: *phew* CS: I decided to use this sword I found. *holds up Buster Blade* Cloud: Hey that's min-- CS: *shoots Cloud* Cloud: x_x CS: Any way get in the closet, NOW! *they all walk into the closet* CS: Now before I close this door on all of you and lock it and seal the key in a block of concrete for all eternety so you'll never escape-- Barret: WHAT!!! You little %#$@! CS: Uhh Barret watch the language there are immature kids here, like Kawaii!(hint hint) Barret: Oh ok. CS: Now before I lock the door, I'm going to automatically vote on person out just because I hate them. Sooo... I think I'll pick....Barre-- Barret: Psst! *Barret hands 25,000 gil to CS* CS: As I was saying, Red XIII you're out. Red: Yes! Mage: Can I vote one out too? CS: No! Mage: poo. CS: Well, CS & Mage: Bye Bye! *they slam the door on all of them*  
  
:~: End of Chapter 1 :~:  
  
Well didja like it? Please review! Chapter 2 should be up once gosh darn school gets out! =( 


	2. Day 2

DAY2:  
  
Barret: Okay this is officially the stupidest thing ever.  
  
Tifa: Why isn't Cloud here?  
  
Cid: Yeah!  
  
Yuffie: Whoa! Cid where'd you come from?!  
  
*Cid disappears*  
  
Sephiroth: Okayyyyy....  
  
*CS opens the door*  
  
CS: Welcome to the first challenge of the contest!  
  
*old lady claps again*  
  
CS: Eh...yeah, anyway, the first challenge is, battle the Emerald Weapon, and win!!!!!  
  
All FF7 ppl: WHAT?!  
  
CS: Yep, now go!  
  
*Mario and all these other retarded characters come and take the FF7 people to seperate areas*  
  
Barret's Battle~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Barret: Well great, now where is this rearded Emer--  
  
*Em. Wpn appears behind Barret*  
  
CS: Cue the boss theme!  
  
*sweet boss theme plays*  
  
Barret: DIE!!!!!!  
  
*shoots Emerald Weapon with his gun-arm. The bullets bounce off it's armor*  
  
Barret: Yipe.  
  
*Words appear at the top of the screen, EMERALD SHOOT,*  
  
Explosion: KABOOM!  
  
End Barret's Battle~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CS: Well Barret's dead, Tifa's dead, Yuffie's dead, and Sephiroth....  
  
*guy from bakground comes, whispers in CS's ear*  
  
CS: HE WON!!!!!???  
  
Seph: Wahooo!!!  
  
Computer Geek: *nerdy voice* What about the *snort* other charcters?  
  
CS: Who's our special guest again?  
  
*the backgeround guy comes again, whispers again*  
  
CS: T-the Wh-White Mage!  
  
*CS's ga-ga face*  
  
CS: Where is she?!  
  
White Mage: Over Here!  
  
CS: *drools*  
  
WM: Oh...please don't get drool on my robe.  
  
CS: Oh yeah! Sorry. Now why are you here?  
  
WM: To do this!  
  
*casts a spell, words flash at the top of the screen, LIFE3. Everyone's alive*  
  
WM: And this!  
  
*kicks CS*  
  
CS: Owchie!  
  
WM: bye-Bye!  
  
*disapeares*  
  
CS: Ok, since Sephiroth won the challenge he gets to vote someone out. Pick, Sephy-Sama!  
  
Seph: Cloud!  
  
CS: He's not in this contest pick another.  
  
Seph: Jenova!  
  
CS: Try again.  
  
Seph: Rufus!  
  
CS: *yawn*  
  
Seph: Yuffie!  
  
CS: *cough!*  
  
Seph: Er, Tifa!  
  
CS: That's better.  
  
Tifa: But--  
  
CS: Nope  
  
Tifa: I mea--  
  
CS: No.  
  
Tifa *sigh*  
  
BlackMage: I'll help you out the door Tifa!  
  
Tifa: That's ok, I think I ca--  
  
BlackMage: *charges up giant beam* I SAID I'LL HELP YOU OUT THE DOOR!!!  
  
Tifa: O-ok.  
  
BM: *grabs Tifa's hand* Let's go!  
  
~End Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok I still need more reviews so please R&R!  
  
:.ChibiSeph.: 


End file.
